Mario + Yoshi: Search for the Power Coins
Mario, Luigi & Yoshi is a 2.5D Mario video game. It focuses around Mario going around the Mushroom Kingdom stopping Bowser (the usual stuff). The game is planned to be on the Switch in late 2019. The game is a sandbox themed game with levels. Story Peach's Castle is under attack by the evil forces of Bowser. Yoshi ran over to Mario's nook to warn the brothers. After the player chooses which character he/she wants to play as, Mario (or Luigi) go out to the Toad Town (the first level). They manage to meet up with Bowser's henchman: Kamek. The wicked wizard creates a giant Toad out of a Poison Mushroom. Mario & Yoshi manages to defeat the creature, as he goes towards Peach's Castle. On the way, he finds a odd coin, with a Super Mushroom on it behind a bush. At Peach's Castle, Bowser is in his Koopa Clown Car, kidnapping Peach (as usual). But this time, he is interrogating Peach about the location of the six Power Coins. Refusing to talk, Peach is taken away to Bowser's Castle. A Toad shows up to tell why Bowser has kidnapped Peach. Bowser is on the hunt for six coins of unknown origin. With them, it could grant him abnormal & god-like powers. The player gives the Toad the coin. The Toad is happy, as it is the first of the six Power Coins: the Mushroom Coin. The Toad tells the player to find the remaining five coins. The Mario (or Luigi) then set out on Yoshi, and go on a quest which might be their most dangerous quest yet... The adventure starts out in Green Grass Garden, a grassy plain infested with Monty Moles. Crazee Dazee residents are begging for help & Mario's they're man. After bouncing on flowers & climbing beanstalks, Mario & Yoshi find the hideout of the Monty Moles. Kamek uses his magic on a Monty Mole, turning him into a French general. He was defeated. Mario & Yoshi then leave for Pirate Pier, a boardwalk over a gooey purple liquid. Upon entering the pier, they were under attack by Bowser's pirate army. They find refugee from a octopus team of pirates. They're leader: Captain Yarrctopus, has went to confront the pirates, but was captured. Mario & Yoshi infiltrate the main pirate ship, only to meet Kamek, who hypnotized the captain to attack the duo. The captain was a worthy opponent, but ultimately surrenderred. The captain thanks Mario for his efforts & plans to take the duo across the seas to new areas. The go to Flower Power Forest, while the octopi work on the pirate ship. Once they arrive at Flower Power Forest, they see a glowing light behind a massive tree. A Whittle shows up and explains that a coin landed behind the tree, and it could only be chopped down by three lumberjacks, who live in the forest. After going through a tree & a maze. They gathered all three Whittle lumberjacks, who chop down the massive tree. They suddenly see Bowser & Kamek fly towards the light. As the two villains arrive, they find the second Flower Coin. All of a sudden, Petey Piranha shows up and eats the coin, as Mario & Yoshi show up. Kamek uses his magic to cover Petey in a suit of armor comprised of pipes. Pipey was a difficult opponent, but was reverted back to Petey. The overgrown weed spits out the Flower Coin, now in Mario & Yoshi's possesion. Back at Pirate Pier, the octopus pirates have built a make-shift pirate ship for Mario to use. With Captain Yarrctopus accompying the duo, many warships arrive and try to keep Mario at bay. However, they were no match for the strong cannons on Mario's ship. And with that, Mario & Yoshi sail to new lands... The ship encounters land on Sunglow Savanna, a golden grassland which is a huge tourist magnet. But when Mario and Yoshi arrive on the land, the place was deserted. They find a village of Tokos (tiki-masked residents), who explain they are scarce in food. Mario & Yoshi go investigate the savanna, full of animals, good and bad. They encounter the King Lyumba, eating all the food from the Tokos. The lion king reveals that he has stolen all the food for himself. The lion attacks Mario, but was defeated like the other three opponents. The Tokos build a bridge, leading west, which the duo take. The bridge leads to another deserted area: Bone Dry Dunes, a once-thriving civilization that was wiped out by the Tokos, thousands of years ago in a war. They explore the desert, and after an encounter with the aggressive Angry Sun. They arrive at a pyramid & after solving the puzzling puzzles, they encounter hieroglyphics. They say that the six Power Coins will fall into the hands of a great evil, but a hero on his noble steed try to encounter him. However, they were interrupted when Kamek uses his magic on a large mound of bones, releasing the Skelesarus Wrecks on the duo. The fifth opponent was defeated, like King Lyumba. With the hieroglyphics destroyed, Mario & Yoshi are bound to find the remaining four Power Coins. Next stop is the lovely Luminous Lagoon, a beachside resort, popular to tourists. However like the last two locations, it's been ruled by Bowser. After walking through the islands, they see a Pianta walking out of his house, saying that the Koopa Troop built a base on the stormy reefs up north. Down at the sea floor, Mario & Yoshi make a submarine/Yoshi hybrid to ride the seas with. They arrive at the fearsome Thundrum Reefs. They infiltrate the Koopa Troop's fortress, being rocked by strong tidal waves. They find Kamek in a submarine-processing plant. He created a large submarine, with eight Koopa sailors piloting it. After its defeat, the Kracken Kraken began to explode, forcing the sailors to abandon the ship & the base as a whole. Mario & Yoshi escape the base. The Piantas then create a bridge that leads to the jungle island, where the third Leaf Coin is said to be. The seventh stop is the lush but dangerous Jigsaw Jungle, a once tropical resort island taken poisoned by Bowser. During there walk on the jungle's shores, they meet up with Donkey Kong, who seems to have the third Leaf Coin & decides to give Mario & Yoshi it. Suddenly, DK gets kidnapped by two Kritter bodyguards. Mario & Yoshi then go into pursuit of the two crocodile henchmen, but were lost in the twisted metal of a once-giant airplane. They continue throughout a rapid river & a large vine-ridden temple. The manage to arrive at Bowser's forest villa, where Bowser & Kamek are toturing Donkey Kong & his two buddies to give information on the Leaf Coin. Kamek hypnotizes Donkey Kong & his buddies to attack Mario. However, they were all reverted to normal & were knocked unconsicous. Donkey Kong woke up & then gave the heroes the Leaf Coin. With half of the coins collected, the duo go find the fourth Block Coin. Characters NPC Worlds Like Yoshi's Crafted World, each world is a sub-world. Each world will have at least 1-4 levels in each world. Six specific worlds contain one of the six Power Coins. After collecting the first Power Coin, the player can collect any of them in any order he/she wants. Once all five Power Coins are collected, the road to Bowser's Castle is unlocked, revealing the way to the final Power Coin. Each level has three Green Stars. When a player completes a level, there's a Mirror Mode, where Mario must collect three more Green Stars. *' ': The intro world of the game. It's a flourishing & cheery area, home to Toads alike. Peach's Castle & Mario's Nook are also located here. It's a traditional first-world grassland, with little-to-no hazards & Goomba & Koopa Troopa enemies occasionally appearing here. Bowser has attacked Peach's Castle, in order to receive information of the whereabouts of the Power Coins. **'Mario's Nook: '''The home area of Mario & Luigi. This place is nothing special, besides choosing whether you want to choose a Bro. **'Back to Basics: The first level of the game. It's a typical grassland, similar to W1-1 from Super Mario Bros., combined with 1-1 from Super Mario Bros. 3. Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Shy Guys, Piranha Plants & Monty Moles are the enemies of this level. At the end of the level, you need to gather three Toads, to create a bridge to get to the end of the level. **'BOSS LEVEL: Toad-ally Terrible: '''The boss battle with the Poison Mushroom/Toad hybrid called Nox-doat. **'Peach's Castle: '''The castle of Princess Peach. This area is the keeper of the six Power Coins. This area also provides tips from other Toads, which can provide help through the dangerous quest which lies ahead. The level also contains the Fifty Floors for Fools, which will be unlocked after the final boss. * : The first normal sub-world of the game. Like the previous world, this world is grass-themed, but this time, this world is based more around plant-life. You'll find beanstalks, gardens full of mushrooms & bouquets, bouncy flowers & carnivorous Piranha Plants. Tourists will often complain about the occasional Goomba or Koopa Troopa, but Bowser set up a fortress hideout in a burrow, infesting the area with Monty Moles. After the player completes Nest Of Pests, the player comes into a fork in a road either, going to Pirate Pier or Flower Power Forest. **'Springtime Springs: '''The first normal level of the game. As the name suggests, the level features bouncing flowers, which will act like springs to bounce to new heights. They'll usually lead to secrets, like Green Stars & coins. The level introduces the Ground-Pound, which will be needed to activate spring-plants & tree stumps. Piranha Plants, Flutters, Crazee Daziees & Monty Mole vermin are present in this level. **'Beanstalk Bonanza: 'The first athletic level in the game. The level features a giant beanstalk (similar to New Super Mario Bros. U), that Mario needs to climb. As the level progresses, the leaves will begin to wither and eventually fall, leaving Mario to climb on mini-beanstalks. The level features a Cape Feather, which helps Mario & Yoshi reach the top with ease. Piranha Plants, Paratroopas & and an angry Lakitu are in this level. **'Fort Burrow: 'This is the first fortress level of the game. An underground fortress home to vermin galore. Mario must descend down the fortress, home to Monty Moles, Swoops & Scaredy Rats. The level features areas, that are in tunnel-vision. They can only be lit up by a Glow Fruit, eaten by Yoshi. Many thorny vines & withered flowers appear as the level progresses, which will either harm or hinder Mario & Yoshi's progress. **'BOSS LEVEL: Nest of Pests: '''A boss level with the enlarged general of the Monty Moles: Mole-poleon. * : The second or third sub-world (depending which route the player takes). It is a slight shore-themed world, with gooey purple liquid similar to Yarrctopus Docks from Yoshi's Crafted World. It is located off the southern coast of Green Grass Gardens. This area is home to fleet of octopus pirates, led by Captain Yarrctopus. Bowser sent warships over to the shore in order to keep Mario at bay. Enemies consist of Koopa Troopas, Cheep-Cheeps, Pirate Guys, Nep-Enuts, Goonies & Bullet Bill artillery. **'Dock-and-Duck: '''The first level of Pirate Pier. The level takes place on an unstrudy wooden boardwalk. Pirate ships usually appear to ambush Mario occasionally with Bullet Bills, introducing the crouch move for Mario & Yoshi. Usually, the boardwalks will be shot down by the pirates. At the end of the level, Mario must collect five pieces of a bridge to make it onto a pirate ship with friendly pirates. Enemies are jumping Cheep-Cheeps, Koopa Troopas & Nep-Enuts. **'Swashbuckling Squidron: 'This level takes place on a fleet of a rouge pirate gang, working for Bowser. Mario & Yoshi must jump from ship-to-ship. Each ship is full of Koopa-Troopa & Shy Guy pirates, with Bullet Bills, Bob-Ombs, and the ferocious Mecha-Blooper as artillery. Mario & Yoshi must release sails, blow up ships & brave the heavy winds of the seas. Mario & Yoshi can use a whale-caller to attack ships, too. **'BOSS LEVEL: Tentacled Terror: 'A boss level with the hypnotized captain of the octopus pirates: Yarrctopus. **'Hail to the Sails: The final level of Pirate Pier. This level will be unlocked when both Pirate Pier & Flower Power Forest are both completed fully. This level takes place on a make-shift pirate ship, with Captain Yarrctopus accompiying the player. Mario & Yoshi must activate cannons, by ground-pounding in order to sink Bowser's remaining warships. Bullet Bills, Pirate Guys & Bloopers are the enemies of this level. *' ': The third or second sub-world (depending which route the player takes). This area takes place north of Green Grass Gardens. The place is a lush green forest, with loads of vegetation. As the player goes deeper into the forest, it begins getting confusing, with the forest acting similar to a maze. This area is home to Whittle lumberjacks, which Mario must gather three to chop down a massive tree, leading to the boss level. Enemies are Piranha Plants, Wigglers, Snifits, Boomerang Bros., & Ninjis. **'Littered with Leaves: '''The first forest level of the game. The level takes place in a forest world, loaded with leaf-filled trees. Leafpiles slow the player down & trees will fall down suddenly, which will begin acting like bridges. The level introduces the Helicopter Yoshi minigame, where Yoshi must fly over a forest gorge. Enemies are Piranha Plants, camoflauge Snifits & Ninjis. **'Timber Terror: This level takes place inside a giant tree. The level takes gimmicks from many games. Mario & Yoshi must swim through sap-filled pools (from Super Mario Land 2), climb on honeycombs (from Super Mario Galaxy) & throwing eggs at party balls, completing puzzles (from Yoshi's Crafted World). This level has Piranha Plants, Stingbies & Monty Moles. **'Stumped by Stumps: '''Unlike the first two levels, this level's theme is dark & forbidding. This level is a difficult maze, that feature stumps. Mario & Yoshi must ground-pound through stumps to enter secret caves, that will either lead to another area or begin right back at the same area. Ninjis, Wigglers, Snifits & Boos appear often here. **'BOSS LEVEL: Pipe Dream: '''The third boss battle, fighting a powered Petey Piranha in pipe armor. * : The fourth sub-world in Mario + Yoshi. This world is based on an African savannah, featuring many exotic animals that serve as friends or enemies. This world is a large safari-themed world, with its strong shining sun, tall waterfalls & beautiful fauna, like baobab trees & exotic kinds of fruit. The area is a huge tourist magnet, but it is now deserted as Bowser dispatched a ruthless group of lethal lions & hyenas to rule the place. Enemies consist of Buffaloafers, Swooper Doopers, Ant Troopers & Harry Hedgehogs. Rabbits (from Super Mario Galaxy & 3D World) tend to appear as well. **'The Wonders of the Wilds: '''The first level of Sunglow Savanna. The level takes place at sunrise in the savanna, when all the animals are waking up. Some animals, like Buffaloafers & Harry Hedgehogs will try to attack Mario and Yoshi, but others will try to help them (ex. hippos rising out of the water as platforms, giraffes that act as platforms to reach higher ground, etc.) **'Baobab Boogie: 'This level takes place in a forest, full of baobab trees. The player can take one of two routes. One route is aboveground, where baobabs drop giant spiked fruit on the player, which might hurt Mario on contact. The second route is underneath, featuring many long bramble vines. Enemies are Swooper Doopers, Chompettes & Ant Troopers. **'Safari Scare: 'This level's which gimmick is a safari themed level. The level's theme is to collect Rabbits, which hold Green Stars or Red Coins. The first part is on a bus, when Swooper Doopers try to ambush you. The next part is on water, where Mario must use Ship Yoshi (when Yoshi turns super-big) to ride the fast waterfall, with one angry Gargantuan Gill chasing after you. **'BOSS LEVEL: Not Lion, Be Prepared: '''The fourth boss battle, with the mad lion king of the savanna: Lyumba. * : The fifth sub-world of the game. This area is a large sandy desert, located west of Sunglow Savanna. The desert used to be home to an ancient dinosaur civilization, wiped out many years ago. Fast-foward to present day, there are many fossils big & small located on the desert floor. Many new enemies have moved to the desert, including Pokeys, Conkdors, Spinies, the Angry Sun & of course, the Dry Bone. Besides fossils, they is many ruins, including a massive pyramid in the middle of the sands, which will serve as the final level of the sub-world. After defeating Skelesarus, Mario can either go to Luminous Lagoon or Secret Area 64. **'''A Bone to Pick: The first desert level of Bone Dry Dunes. It's a typical desert level, home to many bones & fossils. The level has fossil spikes, bone platforms, bone enemies (Dry Bones, Bone Goombas, Skull Guys etc.) & even the Dino Skull helmet (from Yoshi's Crafted World). Other desert enemies, like Pokeys & Conkdors will often appear as well. **'Hot & Horrible: '''The second level of Bone-Dry Dunes. This level is very similar to the 2-Desert level from Super Mario Bros. 3. It's a long desert, full of quicksand pits. The Angry Sun will appear, shooting Fire Snakes at the player. If Yoshi manages to defeat the Angry Sun, day changes into night, where tornadoes will try to attack the player. **'The Puzzles of the Pyramid: Another desert level, but this time, it takes place deep in an ancient pyramid. Mario & Yoshi must clear puzzles to find keys, leading to the goal pole. These puzzles includes going into sacrophaguses, swimming down to quicksand, & enduring the golden Chomp Shark. Enemies are Pokeys, Dry Bones, Pharaoh Guys & Bandits. **'''BOSS LEVEL: Skelesarus Wrecks Returns: '''The fifth boss battle, with the return of the Skelesarus. * : The sixth sub-world in the game. This world is located south of Bone-Dry Dunes & west of Sunglow Savanna. This world is a archipalego with sparkling waters, home to a large cliffside beach resort. Down south of the lagoon is a group of black pointy rocks, covered by a fierce storm. That area will be the final stage in this sub-world. Now with the area overrun by Bowser's armies, the place is under siege, with only a few defendants to defend the area. Enemies are Cheep-Cheeps, Beach Koopas, Huckit Crabs, Porcupuffers, Gushens & Nep-Enuts. **'Something Fishy: '''A level taking place on the shores of the cliffside resort. Hence the name, most of this level will be around fish. Mario & Yoshi will either explore the sandy shores above, or the sparkling seas below. Objectives like fishing for Green Stars, being chased by Cheep-Chomps & rowing a canoe away from Huckit Crabs will be common. Enemies will be different kinds of Cheep-Cheeps, Huckit Crabs & Gushens. **'All Aboard the Yoshimarine: 'A level revolving around the ocean floor. In order to get to Thundrum Reefs, Mario & Yoshi must collect three parts of a broken-down submarine to form the Yoshimarine. After that, it will turn into a shooting minigame, where Mario must shoot down enemies & pointy rocks. Enemies are Cheep-Chomps, Bloopers, Unagis & Urchins. **'Thunder Rumble Terror: 'The final level before the Luminous Lagoon boss level. This level will take place in the thunderous reefs of Thundrum Reefs. The level features strong tidal waves that could wipe the player out if he/she's not hiding behind rock walls. Lightning and pointy black rocks are also hazards here. Enemies are Porcupuffers, Snaggles, Nep-Enuts, & a Fishin' Lakitu. **'BOSS LEVEL: Irate Eight: '''The sixth boss battle, against the Kracken Kraken: a robotic squid battleship, used by the Koopa Troop. * ': The seventh sub-world & the keeper of the third Power Coin: the Leaf Coin. It's a remote, lush jungle island, surrounded by toxic poisonous water. The jungles are dense & primitive, home to enemies such as, Wigglers, Kritters, Spear Guys, Ukikkis & loads of Piranha Plants. The area is full of oddly-shaped mangrove trees, long streams of purple acid water, multiple stone-blocked shrines, & wreckages of planes & boats. The boss of this sub-world is a familiar enemy from Mario's first years... the heroic Donkey Kong, under the hypnosis of Kamek. **'Do the Man-Groove: 'The first jungle course in the game. The level takes place on the shores of Jigsaw Jungle. The level revolves around, swimming through mangrove coves, swinging on vines & trying to make random pieces of wreckage work. As the level progresses, the level turns noxious, where the water turns poisonous & a massive ship coughing out smoke. Enemies are Kritters, Ukikis, Nep-Enuts & Spear Guys. The Kangaroo vehicle from Yoshi's Island DS also appears. **'Rapid River Ride: 'Another jungle level, taking place over a misty acid stream. In the first part, Mario must find five parts of a canoe to swim over the acid, while avoiding Spear Guys & Wigglers. The second half is on the said canoe, over the Fishbone-infested acid stream. Enemies are Fishbones, Nep-Enuts, Spear Guys & the vile Lunge Fish. **'Zip-Line Vine Shrine: 'A jungle level that takes place in the night. The level focuses along many vines, which act similar to zip-lines. Yoshi must catch onto the vines via his tounge. The level continues with many carnivorous Piranha Plants, under tilting platforms over the acid water. Many banana statues appear Enemies are Kritters, Ukikis, Piranha Plants, Spear Guys & Bramballs. **'BOSS LEVEL: A Guerilla Gorilla: '''The seventh/eighth boss battle, against Donkey Kong, who has the Leaf Coin. Souvenirs Every world, a resident of the world will ask Mario to collect them some souvenirs for Mario to collect. Mario must use Yoshi to throw an egg, which will get the souvenir. *Toad House (Back to Basics) *Apple Trees (5) (Back to Basics) *Eyed-Mountain (Back to Basics) (Mirror Mode) *Chain Chomp Doghouse (Back to Basics) (Mirror Mode) *Monty Mole Lookout Sign (Springtime Springs) *Twisted Tree (Springtime Springs) (Mirror Mode) *Tub O' Troopa Plushie (Beanstalk Bonanza) *Happy Clouds (4) (Beanstalk Bonanza) (Mirror Mode) *Minecart (Fort Burrow) *Flightless Goonies (5) (Dock-and-Duck) *Waterwheel (Dock-and-Duck) (Mirror Mode) *Large Squid (Swashbuckling Squidron) *Pufferfish Blimps (4) (Swashbuckling Squidron) *Lighthouse (Swashbuckling Squidron) (Mirror Mode) *Pirate Flags (3) (Swashbuckling Squidron) (Mirror Mode) *Owl Acorns (3) (Littered with Leaves) *Picnic Basket (Littered with Leaves) *Wooden Bug (Timber Terror) (Mirror Mode) *Ghost Mansion (Stumped by Stumps) *Colorful Mushrooms (Stumped by Stumps) *Massive Beehives (All three courses) *Giant Cobra (The Wonders of the Wilds) *Animal Puppets (5) (The Wonders of the Wilds) (Mirror Mode) *Ornate Jugs (4) (Baobab Boogie) *Wrecked Tour Bus (Safari Scare) *Zebras (3) (Safari Scare) (Mirror Mode) *Pyramid (A Bone to Pick) *Ancient Cacti Pots (5) (A Bone to Pick) *Bejewled Monument (Hot & Horrible) *Large Skelesaurus Skull (Hot & Horrible) (Mirror Mode) *Skellokey Statue (The Puzzles of the Pyramid) *Yoshi Statues (3) (The Puzzles of the Pyramid) (Mirror Mode) *Steel Drums (4) (Something Fishy) *Octo Cap'n (Something Fishy) (Mirror Mode) *Rainbow Reef (All Aboard the Yoshimarine) (Mirror Mode) *Fossilized Seashells (5) (Thunder Rumble Terror) *Wrecked Pirate Ship (Thunder Rumble Terror) (Mirror Mode) *Abandoned Suitcases (5) (Do the Man-Groove) *Tail Tree (Do the Man-Groove) *Cheep-Chomp Sub (Rapid River Ride) (Mirror Mode) *Banana Statues (6) (Zip-Line Vine Shrine) *King K. Rool Banner (Zip-Line Vine Shrine) (Mirror Mode) *Stone Snails (3) (All three courses) Costumes (Costumes serve as armor for Mario) *Toad Outfit (Super Rare) *Cow (Rare) *Koopa Troopa (Rare) *Pipe (Rare) *Mountain (Normal) *Mushroom Shrub (Normal) *Toad House (Normal) *Apple Tree (Normal) *Goomba Tower (Normal) *Mole-poleon Uniform (Super Rare) *Monty Mole (Rare) *Beanstalk (Rare) *Lakitu + Cloud (Rare) *Eco-Friendly Armor (Normal) *Green Knight (Normal) *Butterfly (Normal) *Wiggler (Normal) *Fruit Juice Suit (Normal) *Yarrctopus Galleon (Super Rare) *Squiddicus (Rare) *Cortez (Rare) *Yarrctopus Buccaneer (Rare) *Cheep-Cheep (Normal) *Waterwheel (Normal) *Nep-Enut (Normal) *Cannon (Normal) *Lighthouse (Normal) *Pirate Uniform (Normal) *Petey Piranha (Super Rare) *Explorer Outfit (Rare) *Bowyer (Rare) *Tanooki (Rare) *Owl (Normal) *Apple (Normal) *Picnic Basket (Normal) *Flower (Normal) *Stump (Normal) *Lion King (Super Rare) *Elephant (Rare) *Ba-Boom (Rare) *Tour Bus (Rare) *Ornate Jug (Normal) *Hippo (Normal) *Wooden Tiki Mask (Normal) *Baobab Tree (Normal) *Cobra (Normal) *Skelesarus (Super Rare) *Pharaoh (Rare) *Mini Skelesarus (Rare) *Angry Sun (Rare) *Sphinx (Normal) *Dry Bone (Normal) *Camel (Normal) *Pyramid (Normal) *Cacti Pot (Normal) *Kracken-Kraken (Super-Rare) *Yoshimarine (Rare) *Kingfin (Rare) *Bubble Bath (Rare) *Lemonade (Normal) *Cheep-Cheep (Normal) *Whale (Normal) *Potted Palm Tree (Normal) *Grass Gown (Normal) *Donkey Kong (Super-Rare) *Banana Statue (Rare) *Lunge Fish (Rare) *Kangaroo (Rare) *Toucan (Normal) *Mangrove (Normal) *Tribal Mask (Normal) *Fruit Peel Costume (Normal) *Shipwreck (Normal) Bosses *Noxdoat (Toad Town): It will walk around, picking up turnips to throw at Mario (or Luigi). Mario must throw an egg at the Toad, causing it to have an allergic reaction, losing its poisonous powers. Mario must do this three times to defeat Nox-doat. *General Mole-poleon (Green Grass Garden): The battle will be on a 2.5D platform. The general will be in the middle of the arena, in a personallized tank. He'll toss out Bob-Ombs at the player. Yoshi must eat the Bob-Omb, making an Explosive Egg & throw it back at the general, hurting him. *Captain Yarrctopus (Pirate Pier): The captain will spin around the arena (similar to Boom-Boom from Super Mario 3D Land). He also has the ability to rapidly fire ink shots, covering the screen with black ink. Yoshi must eat ink & spit it back at the captain, dealing some damage on him. *Pipey the Piranha (Flower Power Forest): Pipey will show five pipes either shooting out coins or Piranha Plant seeds. Mario & Yoshi must enter through one of the pipes, leading into the generator core. Once inside, Yoshi must ground-pound on Petey's stomach three times, to return Petey back to normal. *King Lyumba (Sunglow Savanna): King Lyumba will climb the walls, and then try to pounce & try to maul Mario and Yoshi. He can also make supersonic roars. Meanwhile, two of his hyena henchmen will be throwing Watermelon Bombs. Eat a Watermelon Bomb & spit it back at the lion three times. *Skelesarus (Bone-Dry Dunes): Skelesarus will chase the player, chucking large bones at the player. It can also summon bone enemies from the ground to hinder Mario & Yoshi's progress. Ocassionally, Yoshi must ground-pound on a button, releasing a Thwomp to hit the dinosaur. Do this three times & he'll be extinct. *Kracken-Kraken (Luminous Lagoon): This beast will use its eight tentacles as its weapons. It'll use them to swat Mario off the rock. Yoshi must throw an egg at the tentacle, causing it to malfunction, and then ground-pound on it. As the battle continues, the tentacles will transform into weapons, like flamethrowers & sawblades. *Donkey Kong (Jigsaw Jungle): Donkey Kong will climb up to a top of an obstacle course, with ladders & barrels. When Mario & Yoshi make to the top, DK will throw Banana Bombs. Yoshi must eat a banana, and spit out the banana peel. DK will slip on it, making him vulnerable. His hypnotized buddies, like Diddy & Dixie will also try to aid him, like giving him an extra boost. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:2.5D Games